Une Nouvelle Direction
by Nienna Chantilly Elendil
Summary: Quand une nouvelle prophétie apparaît, des secrets vont se révéler, des nouvelles alliances vont se créer et le destin va prendre une direction inattendue. Attention (Severus/OS) et yaoi [Harry/Drago] En cours de réécriture !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici mon nouveau prologue. J'espère que vous verrez des améliorations par rapport à celui du début et qu'elles vous plairont! J'ai supprimé mes autres chapitres le temps de les changer. Je sais que les modifications en plein cours d'une histoire ce n'est pas tôt mais impossible de faire autrement :/ Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Sibylle Trelawney était certainement le professeur le plus excentrique et le plus dérangé de Poudlard. Elle quittait rarement sa chambre située en haut d'une des plus grandes tours et ne descendait presque jamais manger dans la Grande Salle ; l'agitation troublait son «Troisième oeil». Pour beaucoup, elle était considérée comme une véritable comédienne avec ses vêtements dépareillés et ses immenses lunettes rondes. Cette idée était partagée par tous les étudiants sans exception. Particulièrement, par un certain serpentard qui, en cette fin d'après-midi, aurait préféré être ailleurs au lieu d'écouter les inepties de cette folle. Nom d'un hibou, il avait d'autres choses à faire : trouver un moyen d'accomplir sa mission par exemple.

Comment était-il censé tuer l'un des plus grands mages de leur siècle ? Si Drago était le premier à traiter Albus Dumbledore de fou et de vieux citronné, il n'en restait pas moins un puissant sorcier. Il avait vaincu Grindelwald ! Par Merlin, cette mission n'était qu'un pur suicide. Si les Malefoy n'étaient pas du genre à paniquer en public, Drago serait en train de faire une grosse crise d'angoisse. Il devait tuer Dumbledore à cause de son père qui avait été arrêté ; et s'il échouait, lui et sa famille seraient tués. Mais comment pourrait-il réussir cette mission ? Comment pourrait-il sauver sa famille et sa vie en cas d'échec ? Comment pourrait-il même tuer quelqu'un ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Drago ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le cours était terminé et qu'il était le dernier encore dans la salle. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires. Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la salle, il fut retenu par Trelawney. Celle-ci lui attrapa le bras, avant de répliquer mystérieusement :

_ Mon pauvre enfant,... pauvre enfant, la vie est dure pour vous … très dure. Vous êtes dans une impasse n'est-ce pas ? Non ne répondez pas, je sais que j'ai raison. Mais il y a quelque chose... oui quelque chose qui va vous aider.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, Drago la repoussa violemment . Si Trelawney n'était pas professeur, nul doute que Drago lui aurait envoyé un douloureux maléfice. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard noir, il tourna les talons et se dirigea, rapidement mais élégamment, vers la porte. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit qui le fit se retourner lentement. Le professeur Trelawney avait fait tomber sa tasse de thé et avait à présent les yeux perdus dans le vide. Drago se demanda brièvement si elle n'était pas en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Soudain, elle s'écria d'une voix rauque :

 _« La bataille finale approche..._

 _L'affrontement du Seigneur des ténèbres et de l'élu est inévitable et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

 _mais la victoire dépendra du choix de celle qui protège .»_

Puis, Trelawney réveilla. Le professeur eut l'air surpris en voyant l'objet cassé à ces pieds. Elle n'avait clairement pas conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, elle venait de donner une information extrêmement importante pour la guerre qui se profilait. Une information que le jeune mangemort pensait être le seul à avoir entendu. Il sortit sans mot dire, sans voir le tableau dissimulé derrière la porte. Et pendant que Drago s'enfuyait en direction de son dortoir, le vieux comte rejoignait le bureau du directeur voyageant de portrait en portrait.

* * *

La suite avec le chapitre 1 demain soir...


	2. Réécriture

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce : j'ai décidé de réécrire mes premiers chapitres.

Pour tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me suivre et de me lire, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire reste la même, les changements ne touchent pas l'intrigue principale. Seulement je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait certains détails qui risquaient de poser problème par la suite ou qui n'étaient pas réalistes. Bref, j'ai préféré repartir du début avant de vous perdre. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez des modifications.

Dès demain soir ou après demain, le nouveau prologue ainsi que le chapitre 1 seront postés. Quant aux autres chapitres, je les retirerai le temps de les modifier. Les modifications des chapitres se feront rapidement et si mon ordi n'a pas de problème, le week-end prochain ( c'est à dire le 14 et 15 juillet, entendons nous bien), tous auront été modifiés et vous aurez aussi le chapitre 6 !

Bonne soirée à vous ! Et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont leur résultats de bac vendredi !

Nienna Chantilly Elendil


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Tout d'abord désolé pour mon retard, je suis partie en Italie avec ma famille sans ordi et pas de wifi, donc même si le voyage était géniale je n'ai pas du tout pu avancer parce que j'avais besoin des précédents chapitres sous les yeux. Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 1 j'espère que vous l'aimerez et qu'il rattrapera un peu mon retard ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Drago Malefoy déambulait en direction des quartiers des serpentards. Il paraissait aussi méprisant qu'habituellement avec sa démarche arrogante et princière. Pourtant, ceux qui le connaissaient bien, pouvaient voir une légère précipitation dans ses mouvements et l'infime tremblement de ses membres. En cet instant, Drago n'avait qu'un seul objectif : il devait envoyer un message le plus vite possible. Après tout, il arrivait souvent que le Seigneur envoie quelques endoloris durant les réunions mangemoresques et mieux valait éviter d'attirer l'attention. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de sécher son cours de botaniques et se dirigeait vers son dortoir; afin de l'avertir.

Pour être totalement honnête, le serpentard aurait préféré laisser cet tâche à un autre. Mais une découverte pareille pourrait permettre aux Malefoy de rerentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était devenu mangemort pour garder sa famille en vie, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il pourrait également accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Il avait toujours tout accepté pour eux et il continuerait à jamais, parce que le minuscule espoir qu'il avait de protéger et rendre fière sa famille était la base de toute sa vie.

Brusquement, au détour d'un couloir, il se fit violemment renverser. Alors qu'il allait crier contre l'imbécile qu'il l'avait fait s'écraser, ses intentions s'évaporèrent quand ses yeux aperçurent une grande robe noire. Son directeur de maison, Severus Rogue se tenait devant lui.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-il avec un brin d'étonnement. Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

 _C'est pas vrai,_ pensa Drago en se relevant difficilement. _Pourquoi lui ? Il va vouloir me soutirer des informations et s'il apprend pour la prophétie il en parlera au Maître avant moi._

Depuis que Rogue avait été chargé de le surveiller, Drago ne le supportait plus. Il semblait toujours le suivre, l'espionner, le traquer. Il avait la sensation, presque paranoïaque, de le voir à chaque recoin de ce foutu château, sans compter que Severus avait essayé plusieurs fois de passer ses défenses mentales. Heureusement que sa tante Bellatrix lui avait appris l'Occlumancie et que Crabbe et Goyle surveillaient ses arrières - ils avaient beau être bêtes, ils pouvaient au moins faire ça.

_ Je ne me sentais pas bien …Professeur, j'allais me reposer dans mon dortoir.

_ Ne vous moquez pas de moi Malefoy, susurra -t-il.

Rogue avait passé une assez mauvaise journée à cause des imbéciles qui lui servaient d'élèves et il était plutôt à cran. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, il ajouta à voix basse :

_ Cela a-t-il un rapport avec votre mission ?

Drago fit de son mieux pour paraître impassible.

_ Répondez à la question Monsieur Malefoy, à moins que votre nouveau statut ne vous ait été donné trop tôt et que vous n'ayez pas conscience des enjeux.

Normalement il n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un lui parle de cette manière. Normalement il aurait trouvé une réplique bien sarcastique à lui balancer à la figure.

Il aurait voulu maudire cet homme, mais il n'était pas en position de force. C'était totalement visible d'un point de vue extérieur. L'expression de Rogue était intimidante tandis que celle de Malefoy était ridiculement courroucé.

_ De quel droit me posez-vous cette question ?! Éclata-t-il. C'est ma mission ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! La seule raison qui fait que vous vous intéressiez à ma mission c'est que vous voulez me doubler ! Vous voulez que le Maître reconnaisse vos capacités et qu'il fasse de vous son bras droit ! C'est à se demander pourquoi mes parents ont fait de vous mon parrain ! Quel parrain digne de ce nom chercherait à doubler son filleul !

A peine eut-il fini sa tirade, Drago baissa ses yeux. Il était terrifié et complètement perdu. Certains de ces alliés se retournaient contre lui depuis la déchéance de sa famille, les amis devenaient les ennemis – et les ennemis restaient-ils les ennemis ? Oui, il continuait de se prendre la tête avec le trio d'or, au moins une chose qui ne se modifiait pas. Il pourrait presque remercier Potter : les querelles entre eux étaient le seul élément stable de sa vie _._

 _Super, pensa-t-il, voilà que je me mets à vouloir remercier Potter de me pourrir la vie. Préparer une chambre à Sainte Maugouste, j'arrive !_ Il aurait voulu appeler son père à l'aide. Après tout, ce dernier avait toujours tout fait pour son fils. Il lui avait tout donné, l'avait conseillé et l'avait aidé en toute circonstance. C'est pourquoi Drago ne savait rien faire, ni prendre la moindre décision. Il mourait d'envie de se cacher sous la cape de son père. Lucius l'aurait aidé à mettre fin à cela. Mais il n'était plus un enfant à présent. Plus depuis qu'il avait reçu cette marque sur son bras...

Après l'avoir regarder pendant de longues et silencieuses minutes, Rogue répliqua lassé :

_ Ça suffit Drago.

L'utilisation de son prénom aurait pu être une bonne chose, une envie de la part du professeur de se rapprocher de son élève, de l'aider. Mais pour Drago cela apparaissait plus comme un moyen de l'attirer pour mieux tromper sa confiance.

_ Dois-je raconter au Maître ton insolence Drago ?

La lassitude et la fatigue commencèrent à pointer le bout de leur nez. Il en avait marre de tout : de sa mission, de cette guerre, du sentiment profond de ne pas faire la bonne chose et de n'être qu'un lâche. Par Salazar, il était épuisé. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de réaliser sa mission. Il se flagella aussitôt pour cette attitude, son père était en danger. Il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait le faire libérer.

_ Trelawney a eu une prophétie, marmonna le serpentard.

_ Une prophétie ? Réagit Rogue. Quelle prophétie ?

Le visage de Severus, intéressé, s'était rapproché de Drago. Celui-ci aurait aimé s'arrêter de parler mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix maintenant. Après tout, il avait commencé alors pourquoi ne pas finir. Il reprit encore plus faiblement :

_ Elle a dit … que la bataille finale approchait. Elle a rajouté que seule «celle qui protège» pourrait déterminer le vainqueur. Et aussi quelque chose comme quoi ni le Maître ni Potter ne pourraient vivre tant que l'autre survit.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, cela vous serait-il tellement difficile de me réciter la prophétie mot à mot et non pas un résumé approximatif digne d'un Gryffondor. Pour que je puisse la faire parvenir au Seigneur.

_ Hors de question ! C'est moi qui ait entendu la prophétie en premier !

Merlin, il lui semblait avoir à nouveau cinq ans, l'époque où il piquait une crise pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Même si en étant sincère, c'était une attitude qu'il avait gardé.

_C'est à moi de lui annoncer la nouvelle !

_ Réfléchissez imbécile, soupira t-il d'exaspération. Depuis l'arrestation de votre père le ministère surveille votre courrier, ne serait-il pas plus intelligent de me laisser annoncer la nouvelle au Seigneur moi-même ?

La question purement rhétorique rendit le jeune homme équerré.

_ Pour que vous remportiez tous les honneurs ! Fit-il sarcastique.

_ Un mot de plus Malefoy et vous le regretterez , siffla Rogue agacé.

Une fois que Drago eut fini de réciter la prophétie entièrement, il ajouta :

_ Maintenant fichez le camp.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'indignation à l'instant où il entendit la réplique de l'homme. Cette menace allait se réaliser, surtout s'il n'avait pas disparu dans les deux prochaines minutes. Ravalant l'envie de pleurer, Drago tourna le dos et déguerpit. Il ne vit pas derrière lui, Severus le suivre du regard. Prendre soin de ce gosse n'était vraiment pas facile. Il observait et connaissait assez le jeune pour voir son teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et son corps devenir plus mince au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Cette mission et la pression ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas. Il soupira avant de s'en aller dans un de ses mouvements de cape caractéristique. Il faudrait avertir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette nouvelle prophétie. Mais avant, il devait prévenir Albus.

Au même moment, le vieux comte avait fini de rapporter à Albus la prophétie de Trelawney. Habituellement, il préférait rester dans son tableau derrière la salle de classe. Là nul ne le dérangeait, les gens d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus de manières, et quand il s'ennuyait trop, il suffisait qu'il écoute un des cours de Sybille. Après tout, quand il était encore en vie au XV siècle, le tarot et les jeux de divination étaient particulièrement à la mode, même du côté moldu.

Albus soupira avant de s'exclamer :

_ Eh bien, il faudrait vraiment que j'augmente son salaire. Depuis quelques années, elle utilise de plus en plus ses dons de divination.

Le comte, qui partageait présentement un tableau avec une ancienne directrice de Poudlard Dilys Derwent, éclata de rire à la suite de ses paroles. Il avait vu passer bon nombre de professeurs et comme il l'avait déjà souligné aucun ne lui semblait plus cinglé que Sybille Trelawney. Donner une augmentation pour trois prophéties au cours d'une vie entière, cela lui semblait cher payé.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, il déclara :

_ Malheureusement Albus, elle ne nous a donné qu'un maigre indice : «celle qui protège». Il est impossible pour le moment de savoir de qui elle parle.

Les autres tableaux ne purent que hocher la tête en guise d'accord. Jamais encore une prophétie n'avait eu si peu d'indices. C'était incompréhensible et fou . C'était comme chercher un vif d'or les yeux fermés. « _Pourquoi ? »_ c'était ce que tous les tableaux pensaient en cet instant.

Albus Dumbledore sourit intérieurement. On pouvait appeler cela de la chance ou un grand foutage de gueule mais il connaissait bien une personne qui pourrait correspondre à ces critères. S'il avait raison, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour que son camps gagne la guerre. Mais pour cela, il faudra qu'il soit prudent et rusé car aucun doute qu'elle allait lui en vouloir. Et pas seulement elle. Il fallait avouer que ce qu'il avait fait été un peu extrême. Mais il était persuadé de réussir à la convaincre du bien fondé de son action, il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon et elle non plus. Il y aurait trop de morts, de peine, de désolation, s'il échouait à la rallier. Le destin du monde magique reposait dorénavant entre ses mains. Et c'est pour cela qu'Albus se promit qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour vaincre Voldemort. Quelqu'en soit le prix.

* * *

A suivre !

PS : Et pour ceux qui seraient intéressés j'ai écrit un petit OS lucius/rémus, je le posterais quand je pourrais !


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 pour ceux qui l'attendaient . J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Severus Rogue venait d'arriver devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et frappa à la porte. Le bureau d'Albus était une grande pièce circulaire comportant plusieurs fenêtres et remplie de pleins d'objets en argents. Quand il entra, il vit qu'Albus était devant le perchoir en or de Fumseck. L'homme était plongé dans ses pensées, il caressait délicatement le plumage de l'oiseau et ne bougeait pas, même après avoir entendu Severus entrer. Le vieux mage réfléchissait aux événements à venir. Severus n'avait aucune idée des pensées d'Albus, vu que l'homme ne le regardait pas, et n'étant pas un homme patient, il se racla la gorge dans le but de le sortir de ses réflexions. Albus se retourna et se dirigea tranquillement vers son énorme bureau sur la gauche.

_ Ah Severus, que faites-vous ici ? Prenez donc un siège. Désirez-vous un bonbon au citron ? proposa Dumbledore en souriant une fois installé. Il avait une petite idée de la raison de la présence de Severus mais il préférait attendre un instant avant de tout révéler.

_ Albus je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sottises, je dois vous parler. Elle a eu une nouvelle prophétie, expliqua t-il froidement.

Le vieux sorcier soupira, paraissant tout à coup beaucoup plus vieux. Même s'il le savait déjà, maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Dans peu de temps Tom allait être mis au courant et les événements allaient s'enchaîner de façon beaucoup plus incontrôlables. Les meurtres, les tortures, les enlèvements se multiplieront sans compter les recherches sur la personne correspondant à la prophétie. Entre les différentes paperasses, les élèves à guider (et parfois certains professeurs à gronder, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse), les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix à organiser, Tom et Harry à surveiller,...- le pauvre Albus était épuisé. Effectivement, son rôle était tellement important qu'il n'avait pas un moment de liberté. Heureusement, il lui suffisait de croiser le regard de ces jeunes étudiants qui arpentaient insouciamment sa chère école pour lui redonner courage. Tant d'innocence, de joie et de malice; il fallait à tout prix les préserver.

Pendant ce temps, Severus continuait toujours, ignorant totalement qu'il n'était pas écouté :

_ Elle prédit que cette personne «celle qui protège» pourrait nous aider à vaincre Vous-savez-qui, ou pas d'ailleurs. Ce pourrait être totalement l'inverse. Mais cela, sans nous donner aucun autre détail qui pourrait nous aider à trouver la personne en question. Vous rendez-vous compter Albus qu'à cause de cette personne tout ce que nous avons fait pour essayer de gagner cette guerre pourraient être réduit à néant. Nos efforts pour garder cet inconscient de Potter en vie, la perte de temps considérable pour l'entraîner, les missions d'espionnage et la mort de tous ces gens et principalement de Lily, tout cela enlevé à cause d'une seule personne !

Severus commençait à perdre son calme, sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais. Son caractère brut faisait ressortir une attitude en totale opposition avec sa personnalité distante et impassible qu'il montrait habituellement. Non vraiment, cette prophétie était un vrai cauchemar. Elle bouleversait tout ce qu'ils avaient mis en place. A présent, c'était comme si tous leurs précédents sacrifices n'avaient servis à rien. Et ça, c'était hors de question pour le professeur de potions; Lily, sa précieuse Lily, son amie d'enfance, son amour immortel ne pouvait pas être morte pour rien. Severus n'était pas un saint. Il avait tué beaucoup de monde, hommes, femmes et enfants. Toutes ces morts le hantaient plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre un jour -bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. Cependant, aucune de ses actions n'étaient pire que sa culpabilité dans la mort de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Il avait tout fait pour se repentir, n'hésitant pas à risquer sa vie pour le fils de son ennemi et faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour gagner la guerre. C'est pourquoi Severus se fit, à l'instant même, une promesse : si la personne de la prophétie ne les rejoignait pas, elle ne rejoindrait pas non plus le camp adverse.

L'autre personne que Severus avait envie de tuer, c'était bien Sybille Trelawney. Pourquoi diable avait-elle eu cette vision alors que Drago était dans la même salle qu'elle ? Il fallait croire que cette bonne femme ne réussissait à avoir des prophéties qu'avec un mangemort à proximité ! La dernière fois c'était avec lui et aujourd'hui avec Drago.

Soudainement Severus se redressa et commença à faire les cent pas :

_Albus, il faut impérativement retrouver cette personne avant le Seigneur, s'exclama t-il alors qu'il se rappelait un détail.

En effet, Drago avait entendu la prophétie et Severus avait complètement oublié de lui demander de se taire, non pas que son filleul était du genre rapporteur mais ses meilleurs amis l'étaient. Sachant que le mage noir allait être informé, il allait certainement confié la nouvelle à ses amis et dès ce soir tout le monde allait être au courant. _Bon sang, quel piètre espion je fais,_ pensa Severus en parlant de lui-même. _J'ai seulement réussi à retarder Drago d'informer le maître !_ Il expliqua rapidement à Albus leur problème.

_ C'est vrai qu'il est votre filleul. D'ailleurs comment va t-il ? Il croise rarement mon chemin dans les couloirs, à croire qu'il m'évite, interrogea Dumbledore car même s'il avait tendance à privilégier les griffondors, il n'en oubliait pas moins les élèves des autres maisons, surtout le jeune Malefoy.

Albus connaissait la situation précaire du serpentard et il savait également que très bientôt elle ne ferait que s'intensifier. Le vieil homme ne se faisait aucune illusion.

A ces mots, Severus perdit le semblant de calme qu'il lui restait. Se concentrant sur son filleul, il oublia pendant quelques instants la prophétie et les prochaines conséquences que celle-ci allait invariablement entraîner.

 _Comment ose t-il ?!,_ pensa t-il _, que ce qu'il vit n'est rien, contrairement aux problèmes de son cher survivant ?D'accord, Potter a vu son parrain mourir sous ses yeux. Mais ce n'est rien,_ minimisa t-il injustement _. Cette mort est si douce par rapport à ce à quoi Drago a assisté !_ _La vue des meurtres, des viols, des tortures, les gens qui supplient pour qu'on leur accorde la mort. On voit pour la première fois, la monstruosité humaine dans des individus qu'on croisait souvent auparavant. On se demande pourquoi on ne l'a jamais remarqué. Étions-nous si aveugles ? Je crois que le pire est encore de voir l'espoir quitter les yeux de ces malheureux, des gens que l'on n'a jamais vu auparavant. Ils semblent si semblables à nous. La résignation quand ils arrêtent de se battre, au moment où ils comprennent que personne ne viendra les sauver. Le voir est suffisant pour être effrayé._

Le monologue mental de Severus était inspiré de ses propres souvenirs, même si il avait été plus âgé quand il était devenu un mangemort rien ne prépare à l'horreur de ces souffrances, et du comportement qui en découle à la suite de celles-ci. Drago méritait que les adultes fassent attention à lui. Or, il n'y avait personne pour le défendre exactement comme il n'y avait eu personne pour défendre Severus contre les Maraudeurs.

_ A votre avis?, demanda sèchement le professeur. Il a seulement 16 ans et il a reçu la marque des Ténèbres ! Il a vu des gens se faire torturer, tuer sous ces yeux et son propre père être envoyé à Azkaban ! Contrairement à ce que certains pensent ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il n'a jamais voulu assister à tout cela, il voulait simplement être puissant et respecter exactement comme...

_ Comme vous, n'est ce pas Severus ?, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Dumbledore. Severus, mon ami, je comprends que vous soyez inquiet pour le jeune Malefoy. La guerre n'épargne personne malheureusement pas même les enfants. Et vous comment allez-vous ?

_ N'essayez pas de noyer le strangulot ! Nous devons retrouver cette personne, et le plus tôt possible !

_Le terme de «jeune fille» conviendrait mieux, expliqua calmement Albus.

Le visage de Severus refléta son étonnement, de même que ses yeux écarquillés.

Il repris cependant :

_ Vous savez déjà qui elle est, comprit-il. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était la déception qui se refléta dans ses yeux noirs. Lui qui croyait qu'Albus lui confiait tout, même le plus horrible... Par exemple, il avait avoué à son espion le fait qu'Harry Potter doive mourir pour arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblerait qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Le vieil homme le regarda avec bonté, s'excusant d'un sourire énigmatique.

_ Vous Severus, plus que quiconque devait savoir à quel point il faut se montrer prudent quand on veut mettre des personnes en sécurité.

Oui, il le savait. _Lily..._ Lily était morte parce que Potter avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Cela, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Tout comme il ne pourrait oublier avoir été celui qui les avait mis en danger.

Albus aurait voulu trouver les mots justes et vrais pour le réconforter. Mais trop d'événements, trop de drames avaient bouleversé le professeur de potions. Les mauvais traitements de Tobias Rogue et les blagues et moqueries des Maraudeurs l'avaient fragilisé. Puis il y avait eu Voldemort et les mangemorts et les tueries. La mort de Lily Potter avait été la goutte d'eau dans cet océan de douleurs. Il lui semblait si fragile derrière ce bureau où ils avaient tant de fois conversé.

_ Sait-elle le rôle qu'elle va devoir jouer dans la guerre ?

_ Non, avoua t-il, mais je pense sincèrement pouvoir la convaincre de rejoindre notre camp. Voyez-vous mon cher ami, je l'ai observé durant de longues années. Je l'ai vu grandir petit à petit et même si elle est jeune, et bien disons que le surnom «celle qui protège» lui convient bien.

Instantanément, l'expression de Dumbledore s'était refermée. Il n'y avait plus de sourire bienveillant sur son visage et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Une impression de puissance émanait de lui comme s'il avait été entouré d'un halo de chaleur brûlante. Il était à présent le chef de guerre, celui qui prenait des décisions difficiles et qui assumait les conséquences.

_ Toutefois, j'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir à faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse la mettre en danger, ajouta le directeur.

 _C'est vrai,_ se souvint Severus _, elle n'est qu'une enfant._ Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau sous le regard des tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Tous savaient la véritable allégeance de Snape. Ils avaient appris au cours des années à voir derrière la masque de l'homme et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'observer avec indulgence. Bon, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils aimaient passer de longs moments en sa présence. Il n'en restait pas moins un homme froid et distant avec des répliques acerbes, une horrible mauvaise humeur et du sang sur les mains. Mais il avait par moment des réflexions ou des expressions qui rappelaient que cet homme n'était justement qu'un homme avec ses innombrables défauts et, il fallait l'avouer, quelques qualités.

_ Comment se fait il que ce soit des enfants qui doivent arrêter Voldemort ?!

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait de prononcer le nom du mage noir. Depuis qu'il était à son service, il avait pourtant appris à craindre cet homme (quoi que «chose» pourrait tout aussi bien convenir) et donc craindre ce nom.

A présent, ses pensées étaient confuses. _Pourquoi à nouveau un enfant ? Personne ne mérite de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Pas même Potter..._

 ___ Vous devriez retournez donc dans votre salle, professeur Rogue, vos élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Le concerné se leva et commença à s'avancer vers la porte quand il se retourna lentement :

_ Au revoir Monsieur le directeur, répondit-il en ouvrant la changeait toujours de ton hors des murs du bureau. Il savait que le bureau était un lieu où personne ne pouvait entrer sans l'autorisation du directeur et il était protéger par un nombre important de sorts. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque que quelqu'un surprenne la conversation dans cette salle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas à l'extérieur et c'est pourquoi, il préférait garder une certaine distance avec Albus. Aucune envie qu'un espion aille dire au Seigneur que Severus était un peu trop proche d'Albus, il ne voulait pas mourir. De plus, il n'appréciait pas de voir Dumbledore aussi calme alors même qu'il sentait que les choses allaient devenir plus que compliqué.

Le directeur lui fit un dernier sourire malicieux comme s'il savait encore quelque chose que Severus ignorait. Une fois seul, Albus prit un bonbon au citron. Bon, de toute évidence il fallait agir vite. Une fois la friandise engloutit, il envoya un mot au professeur Mcgonagall pour la prévenir de son absence au dîner de ce soir. Il avait une personne à rencontrer.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre , nous rencontrerons afin "celle-qui-protège". Il y aura également une petite confrontation entre elle et Albus**

 **A bientôt**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai une annonce : j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre tous les mois (désolé si cela vous semble trop long mais pour le moment je ne peux me permettre de faire autrement et puis comme ça je serais plus régulière ^^).**

 **Petit rappel : Le professeur Trelawney a eu une nouvelle prophétie, "celle-qui-protège" pourrait aider Harry ou Voldemort à gagner la guerre. Drago est présent lors de cette annonce, il veut aller prévenir son maître le plus vite possible mais il est stoppé par Severus. Son parrain lui explique qu'il va lui même avertir Voldemort et lui ordonne de partir. Severus se rend alors dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui apprendre la prophétie. Étonnamment, Dumbledore semble avoir une idée de qui se cache d'ailleurs ce pseudonyme.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Albus Dumbledore transplana et arriva derrière une des habitations du quartier pavillonnaire de Little Whinging, pour plus de discrétion. On était en automne, il faisait encore jour et il valait mieux éviter que les moldus voient un vieux homme apparaître au beau milieu de la rue. Une fois sûr que personne ne l'avait remarqué, Albus se dirigea vers la maison de Mrs Green qui résidait dans la même rue que Mrs Figg. Mrs Green était une moldue plutôt âgée, d'environ la soixantaine. Elle avait les cheveux gris, des yeux bleus clairs de couleur quelconque mais ils reflétaient une telle bonté qu'ils pouvaient paraître étincelants. C'était peut-être ce trait qui avait incité Albus à lui confier la petite. La femme possédait un grand cœur, tout comme son grand-père que le mage avait connu. Mrs Green était une femme simple qui était appréciée par beaucoup de monde notamment par ses voisins : sa maison et son jardin toujours soignés ne faisaient pas honte au quartier, elle faisait de très bons gâteaux pour la fête des voisins et n'hésitait pas à rendre service. Toutefois elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et était plutôt fouineuse: ceux qui avaient des petites choses à cacher, tels que les Dursley, avaient tendance à l'éviter au maximum.

Il était six heures du soir quand la vieille femme entendit frapper à la porte. Elle était en train de lire un roman dans son fauteuil installé dans le salon et se demanda qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure. Elle n'attendait aucune visite, les voisins passaient toujours en début d'après-midi et sa petite Cassie lui avait dit ne revenir que dans une demi-heure. Sa surprise augmenta encore plus quand elle aperçut, en regardant par la fenêtre, un vieux homme avec une longue barbe, des petites lunettes en forme de demi-lunes et des vêtements étranges. Elle se leva, ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et demanda, un brin soupçonneuse :

_ Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Bonjour Mrs Green, sourit Albus.

_ Oui, qui a t-il ?, demanda t-elle sans lui donner la permission d'entrer. Il fallait toujours être prudent avec les inconnus même à son vieil âge. Sans parler du fait que cet homme était habillé bizarrement. Est-ce un fou, un employé de cirque ou un simple excentrique ?

_ Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, pourrais-je entrer ? Je dois m'entretenir avec vous.

_ Et sur quel sujet ?, répliqua aussitôt la femme. Il ne pensait qu'en même pas qu'elle allait le laisser rentrer juste parce qu'il lui avait dit son nom. Pour sûr, cet vieux homme n'avait pas toute sa tête.

_ Cela serait mieux si nous en discutions à l'intérieur, répondit tout naturellement Albus. Ce dernier ne semblait pas choqué par le ton glacial de Mrs Green. Au contraire, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il s'en amusait.

Silvia Green se crispa. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont cet homme éludait ses questions, ni son désir de s'inviter chez elle. Il agissait comme s'il savait tout mieux que le reste du monde. C'était tout bonnement horripilant, mais aussi inquiétant. L'homme n'avait pas l'air instable mais il agissait bien trop bizarrement pour être vraiment sain d'esprit. Pas un schizophrène donc, sinon il aurait été agité, mais peut-être un sociopathe.

Dans le cas présent, on aurait pu penser que le femme ne ferait pas entrer cet homme. Oui mais voilà, en regardant vers l'extérieur elle avait vu Jack et John - les deux fils de sa voisine jouant dans la rue avec personne aux alentours. Si cet Albus disjonctait à cause de son refus ou parce qu'elle avait appelé à l'aide et décidait de s'en prendre aux enfants, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'en empêcher. Ainsi elle choisit de le faire entrer tout en espérant qu'elle pourrait avoir le temps d'attraper son téléphone et appeler la police.

_ Entrez, je vous en prie. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?, demanda t-elle en le laissant passer.

Elle le dirigea vers le salon qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. La pièce était illuminée grâce à deux grandes fenêtres. A gauche du salon, se trouvait une cheminée avec une télévision sur le côté. En face, il y avait un canapé et deux confortables fauteuils. Les murs du salon étaient couverts de papiers peints fleuris et d'une dizaine de photographies. Albus Dumbledore prit quelques minutes pour observer les photographies. Celles-ci n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, elles représentaient simplement une famille heureuse et le vieux sorcier ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant à sa propre famille.

_ Merci, et j'aimerai beaucoup un thé, répliqua Albus. Il préférait attendre d'être installé pour parler à la moldue.

Elle réussit à paraître détendu et accueillante alors qu'elle était vraiment stressée. Elle avait été infirmière à l'hôpital St Thomas pendant plus de quarante ans : là-bas elle avait réussi à maîtriser ses émotions. En effet, il fallait apprendre à ne pas paniquer devant un cas difficile, même si être devant un patient lourdement atteint et être devant un fou, n'était pas exactement la même chose. Elle installa Mr Dumbledore dans un des fauteuils du salon et se dirigea, le plus calmement possible, vers la cuisine. Elle alluma la cuisinière et y mit la bouilloire. En attendant que l'eau soit chaude, elle prit des gâteaux et les disposa dans une jolie coupelle. Finalement, elle ramena l'ensemble au salon, espérant ne rien laissait voir de sa peur ou du téléphone caché sous son vêtement. Albus s'était installé à son aise et prit la tasse fumante que lui présenta Mrs Green.

_ Bien, que me voulez-vous ? Et d'où connaissez-vous mon nom ?, interrogea Silvia.

_ J'ai connu un membre de votre famille mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'amène. J'aimerais que nous discutions d'une connaissance commune, déclara Albus.

_ Oh, qui est-ce ?, demanda la femme. Pour le coup, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui il parlait.

_ Votre fille adoptive, Cassiopeia.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?,s'insurgea t-elle. C'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Elle ne savait pas d'où l'homme avait pu entendre parler de sa fille et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait vouloir à Cassie.

_J'aurais besoin de discuter avec elle ainsi qu'avec vous mais aussi m'expliquer sur les raisons de mes actes le 5 mars 1981, déclara calmement Albus.

La vieille femme écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Cette date, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, c'était ce jour-là que le destin lui avait apporté son enfant.

Il y a quelques années, au cours d'une nuit semblable à toutes les autres, elle avait vu sa vie changer du tout au tout. La soirée s'était déroulé comme d'habitude, seulement vers deux heures du matin, elle s'était réveillée brusquement sans explication. Elle était alors descendu boire un verre d'eau. Une fois en bas, elle avait entendu un petit bruit à l'extérieur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit un tout petit bébé sur le seuil de sa porte. L'enfant était blond avec de très beaux yeux gris, elle était entourée d'un petit duvet pour la protéger du froid. Une lettre, déposait sur le bébé, lui était adressée. Grâce cette lettre, la femme apprit que l'enfant se nommait Cassiopeia. On lui demandait de prendre soin d'elle. Silvia Green ne comprenait rien à la situation. Qui pourrait vouloir lui confier une enfant ? Personne ne lui venait en tête. Et pourquoi ces circonstances mystérieuses ? Il fallait être maboul pour laisser un bébé sur le perron d'une maison. Que se serait-il passé si on l'avait kidnappé ? Certes, le quartier était plutôt sûr, mais bon. De plus, aucune explication n'était donnée dans le message ni sur les parents, ni sur les raisons de l'abandon de l'enfant. La seule chose qu'il y avait été une série de lettres sans aucun sens au bas de la page. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ces pensées, la fillette avait commencé à sangloter. Silvia avait rapidement pris l'enfant dans ses bras pour la calmer. Soudain, elle remarqua un petit médaillon autour du cou de la petite. Il était assez joli, ornait d'une pierre Tourmaline noire où un «C» était gravé, mais la vieille femme ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ce détail, elle venait juste de croiser le regard de l'enfant. Silvia Green n'avait pas d'enfant même si elle avait voulu, elle n'avait pas non plus de mari et vivait seule depuis des années. C'est pourquoi, elle avait décidé d'adopter la petite, même si elle ne sait rien d'elle. Elle s'était battu pour l'adopter légalement. Bien sûr, les policiers et les services sociaux étaient passés. Mais l'enquête pour retrouver les parents de la fillette n'avait rien donné. Personne ne savait qui était Cassie, personne ne vint la réclamer et laisser Silvia s'occupait d'elle évitaient aux services sociaux de lui rechercher une famille d'accueil. Au bout de deux ans, Cassie devint légalement Cassiopeia Green pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère adoptive - bonheur qui ne s'était pas tari depuis.

_ Je …. je ne comprends pas, comment savez-vous pour la lettre ?

_ C'est moi qui vous ait écrit la lettre, Mrs. APWBD sont mes initiales pour Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

_Pourquoi venez-vous aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Qui êtes-vous et.., commença t-elle à demander, sa voix allant de plus en plus dans les aigus. Elle était effrayée à l'idée perdre sa fille. Cassie et elle avaient parlé quelques fois de la potentialité de retrouver ses parents et de sa réaction possible. La jeune fille avait été claire, Silvia était sa mère, peu importe les liens du sang. Cependant il y avait une grande différence entre ce qu'on pouvait dire au sujet de quelque chose d'hypothétique et ce qu'on faisait une fois que cette chose arrivait véritablement.

_ C'est une longue histoire Mrs et si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerai attendre que Cassiopeia soit avec nous pour la débuter, coupa le directeur.

_ Écoutez moi bien, Cassie est ma fille alors vous avez intérêt de faire attention à ce que vous allez lui dire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?, Demanda sèchement la vieille femme.

_ Mrs Green, soyez assuré je ne la brusquerai pas et je ferais attention à mes propos, rassura Albus. Sachez toutefois que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait avec les meilleurs intentions. Je suis sûr qu'après avoir entendu ce que j'avais à vous dire vous allez partager mon avis.

_ Nous verrons, soupira t-elle. Cassie ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, ajouta t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée.

En effet, après cinq minutes de profond silence où on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, un bruit de frein résonna à l'extérieur. Albus se tourna en direction de la fenêtre et vit une jeune fille blonde descendre de ce que les moldus appelaient «une voiture». Elle se dirigea vers la maison tandis que la personne qui l'avait raccompagné, repartit. La jeune femme entra et appela Mrs Green tout en montant les escaliers ne les ayant pas vu en bas dans le salon :

_ Maman, je suis rentrée !

_ Cassie ma chérie, je suis dans le salon, répondit d'une voix troublée la vieille femme. Elle craignait tant de perdre sa fille après toutes les révélations du vieil homme. Elle savait que Cassie avait toujours voulu en savoir plus sur ses origines et voilà que quelqu'un avait les réponses à ses questions. Cassie savait que Silvia n'était pas sa mère biologique, la femme ne lui avait jamais rien caché, mais c'était tout comme. Peut-être cela allait-il changé à présent ?

Cassiopeia descendit rapidement les escaliers et se précipita dans le salon. Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa mère avec une voix pareille et elle s'en inquiéta . Silvia Green était assez âgée, Cassie avait peur qu'elle se soit fait mal ou qu'elle ait un problème de santé.

Elle fut étonnée de trouver un vieil homme assis à côté de sa mère. Elle était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré et pourtant il avait quelque chose de familier.

_ Enchanté Monsieur, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle était morte en rire en voyant l'accoutrement de l'homme mais par politesse, elle essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

_ Enchanté Miss Cassiopeia, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Mrs Green et moi parlions justement de vous, affirma Albus les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes.

Il était heureux de revoir Cassiopeia après toutes ces années. Elle était devenue une très belle jeune fille. Pour tout dire, physiquement, elle avait hérité de sa mère biologique sa taille fine et ses cheveux blonds clairs. De son père, elle avait pris les yeux gris. Néanmoins, ses points communs n'étaient que peu visibles, effacés par la différence d'expressions entre la froideur de ses parents et sa douceur à elle. Même si ils s'étaient trouvés face à face, peu aurait pu deviner leur parenté.

_ A quel sujet ?, demanda-t-elle curieusement tout en remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

_ Pour tout vous dire nous discutions du jour de votre arrivée ici.

_Oh, euh que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Et bien contrairement à ce que vous pensez Miss, je ne suis pas ici pour vous posez des questions mais plutôt pour répondre aux vôtres. Si vous le désirez bien sûr, répondit simplement Albus mais tout en souriant malicieusement.

Cassiopeia resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, pour savoir si c'était une blague mais vu le visage de cette dernière ; c'était peu probable. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé, tel un poisson, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi dire ni comment réagir. Elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions elle-même sur ses origines, les raisons de son abandon.. mais sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse, elle avait bien vite arrêter. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle pouvait avoir toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait, elle se sentait perdue.

Finalement son regard se fit acéré, elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche avec la ferme intention d'interroger le vieil homme :

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'appelez vous ainsi ?, exigea Cassie.

_ Je suis Albus Dumbledore, Miss, directeur de Poudlard depuis 1956.

_ Attendez, coupa Cassie, Poudlard ? Comme dans ...Poudlard, l'école des sorciers des histoires d'Harry ?

_ En effet, Miss. Je vois qu'Harry vous a révélé notre existence, dit-il en regardant Mrs Green.

_ Attendez, vous connaissez Harry ?

_ En effet, pour tout vous dire, Harry est un des élèves de mon école et il ne vous a jamais raconté des histoires. Tout ce qu'il vous a raconté est la vérité.

Cassiopeia éclata de rire en entendant ses propos. Cette fois c'était sûr, le pauvre vieil n'avait plus tout sa tête.

Dumbledore sembla réaliser qu'il faudrait plus que des paroles pour les convaincre.

Ne voulant pas les effrayer plus qu'il ne le faudrait, Albus sortit sa baguette et changea la couleur de leurs vêtements. Puis sans tenir compte des grands yeux ronds des deux femmes, il sucra sa tasse et la ramena magiquement entre ses doigts.

_ Mais, mais, bégaya Mrs Green.

Elle était totalement stupéfaite. Elle pensa d'abord à un vulgaire tour de passe-passe mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment le dénommé Albus aurait pu réussir à changer la couleur de leurs vêtements sachant qu'il ne s'était pas approché d'elles une seule fois.

_ Attendez une minute, vous voulez dire que la magie existe vraiment ?! Genre, les baguettes, les dragons, les sirènes.. et toutes les histoires d'Harry : c'est réel ?!

Albus eut un sourire indulgent envers la jeune blonde et la femme qui l'avait élevé. Après toutes ses années, il avait dû apprendre l'existence de la magie à bon nombre de moldus et né moldus. Il avait vu toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables. Les enfants étaient toujours émerveillés. Les parents, en revanche, pouvaient avoir des réactions de rejet, ce qui était regrettables. Heureusement Mrs Green réagissait plutôt bien, quoi qu'elle ait plutôt l'air figé sur place mais au moins elle ne criait pas.

_ En effet, tout ce que vous a raconté votre ami est réel. Les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises, dit Albus.

_Ok mais alors si il est un sorcier, comme vous, pourquoi il n'a jamais lancé de sorts comme ce que vous avez fait ?, interrogea la blonde.

_Harry, comme tous les jeunes sorciers, est soumis à des règles. Il n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard jusqu'à ses 17 ans. De même, il n'a pas le droit de révéler l'existence du monde magique à des personnes autres que sa famille. Le fait qu'il vous ait raconté ses aventures sans vous dire que c'était la vérité, l'a empêché de recevoir un blâme du ministère anglais de la magie, expliqua Dumbledore.

_ Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?, questionna Mrs Green pour la première fois depuis la révelation.

_ Non Mrs Green, l'informa Albus.

_ Oh euh mais dites-moi si vous, un sorcier, prétendait savoir des choses sur Cassie, cela veut dire que votre monde a un lien avec elle, non ?, répliqua Silvia ne sachant que dire d'autre. Elle était trop choquée pour réfléchir véritablement à tout cela.

_ Effectivement Mrs Green, effectivement. Dites-moi, Harry vous a t-il parlé de la guerre qui a touché notre monde ?, demanda t-il.

_ Heu oui, vous avez de la chance, j'ai une bonne mémoire donc vous n'avez pas besoin de me la raconter, se réjouit Cassie.

_ Tant mieux, répondit Albus. Mais voyez-vous lorsque Voldemort a été vaincu la première fois, il a laissé le monde magique anglais complètement anéanti. Son «règne» avait été une série de meurtres tragiques, de disparitions mystérieuses et de suspicion. Tous ceux qui ont connu cette époque s'accordent à dire qu'elle fut la plus atroce pour la communauté magique. Sa disparition aurait dû permettre aux survivants de se relever et de profiter de la vie. Malheureusement, certains avaient trop subit pour en ressortir saints d'esprits. Parmi eux se trouvaient les Fenwick. Benjy Fenwick était un jeune auror et membre de mon organisation l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était un garçon droit et courageux mais la guerre entraîne toujours des pertes : son corps a été retrouvé en petits morceaux. Suite à cela, ses parents ont perdu la raison. Ils ont élaboré un plan pour se venger de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme responsables. Personne ne sait pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à votre famille. Au départ, ils voulaient vous enlever vous et votre frère et vous tuer. Par un concours de circonstances, vous êtes la seule à avoir été kidnappé.

_ Donc, j'ai un frère?, demanda Cassie alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

_ Exact Miss. J'ai eu vent de leurs intentions et j'ai réussi à les convaincre de ne rien vous faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aujourd'hui les Fenwick sont à Sainte Mangouste, un.. hôpital, pour traiter leur folie.

_ Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec ma famille biologique ?, questionna Cassiopeia qui avait du mal à suivre. Si j'ai bien compris, j'ai été enlevé mais vous avez réussi à me retrouver alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené ? D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas leurs noms.

_ Je vous assure que j'avais l'intention de vous rendre à eux. Mais quand je me suis aperçu de votre potentiel, j'ai préféré vous éloigner du monde magique.

_ Potentiel ? Quel potentiel ?, demanda Cassie déroutée.

_ Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que vous n'êtes pas seulement une sorcière comme les autres. Certains d'entre nous naissent avec des capacités en plus et c'est votre cas à vous aussi.

_ Vous êtes sûr de ne pas confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre? Sincèrement, je n'ai vraiment rien de plus que les autres, je vous assure.

_ Non, je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper, déclara Albus en souriant doucement. Vous êtes une protecta et les protecta sont très convoités. Ils ont un bouclier naturel autour d'eux qui les protègent eux et leurs proches de toute magie. Vous imaginez bien que dans une bataille le fait de pouvoir lancer des sorts sans avoir peur d'en recevoir est extrêmement pratique.

_ Oui j'imagine, répondit simplement la blonde.

_ Miss, je vous prie de bien vouloir croire que tout ce que j'ai fait, ne l'a été qu'avec les meilleurs intentions. Votre famille n'est pas du bon côté et je ne pouvais prendre le risque de donner à Voldemort un si gros avantage. Bon, j'aurais encore des choses à vous apprendre mais la nuit commence à tomber et je préférerais vous emmener le plus vite possible à Poudlard.

_ Attendez une minute, s'insurgea Cassie. Comment ça « m'emmener à Poudlard » ? Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je vais suivre quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer ? Je n'ai que votre parole et désolé de vous le dire mais pour moi, elle vaut rien. Je n'ai aucune vraie preuve de tout ce que vous m'avez appris. Vous ne m'avez donné que les informations que vous avez désiré me donner sans compter que vous avez avoué m'avoir enlevé quand j'étais enfant, alors au revoir !

_ Miss, je sais que cela doit être difficile pour vous mais vous ne voudriez pas mettre votre mère en danger ? De plus, il est très important que vous appreniez à vous servir de vos pouvoirs.

A cet instant, la colère que Cassie éprouvait contre cet homme était immense. Elle finit par exploser :

_ Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Vous arrivez comme une fleur dans notre vie et vous la bouleversez sans état d'âme !

Elle venait d'apprendre trop de choses pour être sereine. Elle avait même très envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Tout d'abord, c'était une sorcière ! C'était la seule chose cool qui ressortait de cette discussion. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de magie, d'avoir des pouvoirs, de voler... ? Ensuite, elle avait des parents, un frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Cela faisait mal de voir tous vos repères s'effondrer. Très mal. Personne n'aurait voulu être dans cette situation. La magie avait beau être quelque chose d'exceptionnel, Cassiopeia avait assez discuté avec Harry pour savoir les dangers qu'elle représentait. Et puis elle n'avait jamais fait de magie, c'était quelque chose de très abstrait. Et cet espèce de ***** de Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas regretter son geste ! Un petit «Désolé d'avoir foutu le bordel dans ta vie» n'aurait pas été volé ! En plus, le vieux voulait qu'elle le suive tranquillement dans sa foutue école. _Respire ma fille, après tout cela pourrait être pire... je vois pas trop comment, mais ça pourrait, alors calme toi et respire un bon coup,_ pensa t-elle.

Elle se tourna légèrement pour observer sa mère. La pauvre femme avait un visage décomposé, elle ne savait que faire ou que dire. La situation lui semblait irréelle à elle aussi. Déjà que la magie existe, c'était beaucoup à avaler. Bon, cela ne lui faisait rien que Cassie soit une sorcière. Elle n'allait certainement pas renier sa fille ! Mais, elle aurait bien aimer avoir droit à un petit moment pour y penser au calme et avoir le temps de se faire à l'idée.

_ Écoutez moi bien vieux timbré, commença la vieille femme. Si vous vous voulez emmener ma fille, vous avez intérêt à me donner un peu plus que votre parole et deux trois tours de passe-passe !

Albus, comprenant qu'il devait faire un peu plus pour les convaincre, décida de leur laisser la soirée pour pouvoir penser à tout ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil.

* * *

 **A suivre ...**

 **Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. C'est ma toute première fic donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous et bonne année (en retard) ! Un grand merci pour ma beta qui essaye toujours de trouver du temps, même si elle est occupée, pour me corriger ! ;)**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, Harry rentre enfin en scène. Petit rappel : Albus est allé trouver Cassiopeia et sa mère adoptive pour leur révéler la vérité sur les origines de la jeune fille, ses pouvoirs et le monde magique.**

 _pensée,_ **flash-back,** dialogue

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

La nuit était tombée à Poudlard. C'était une nuit particulièrement sombre à cause de la pluie. Les nuages empêchaient les habitants de voir les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu le courage de sortir. Harry revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch. Il était exténué. Voler par ce temps orageux n'était pas vraiment recommandé mais il en avait besoin. Le Quidditch et le vol lui permettaient de s'évader durant quelques instants. La sensation de l'air dans les cheveux et l'adrénaline qui s'écoulait dans son corps le faisaient se sentir vivant. Plus rien ne comptait. Harry était libre de regarder l'horizon et de simplement profiter de l'instant présent. Grâce à cela , il oubliait, pendant quelques minutes, la mort de son parrain Sirius Black tué six mois plus tôt par sa faute, les autres morts qui jalonnaient son passé, les visions sanglantes et son prochain combat contre Voldemort...

Pourquoi toutes ces choses lui arrivaient à lui ? Il n'avait rien fait, rien voulu. Il était simplement né et une prophétie lui était carrément tombé dessus. Bien sur, il n'était pas seul ; ses amis et les professeurs l'aidaient et le soutenaient. Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce que c'était difficile ! Peut-être que s'il n'était pas né, tout aurait été mieux... Ses parents, Cédric, son parrain seraient peut-être encore en vie.

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue avant qu'il ne l'essuie rapidement : _Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer,_ se rappela t-il. Il s'était promis de ne plus le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort,.. ou jusqu'à ce que lui-même soit tué. Il n'oubliait pas la prophétie, qu'il avait appris durant son voyage au département des Mystères : «aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit».

 _Quel super destin !_ Pensa Harry ironique.

Après avoir déposé son balais dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors et s'être changé, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il fallait dire que c'était l'heure de dîner et même s'il n'avait pas faim, il lui fallait donner le change devant ses amis.

 _Il ne manquerait plus que «Le Sauveur», celui qui doit libérer tout le monde de Voldemort, s'évanouisse parce qu'il n'est pas capable de manger correctement. Et quelle tête ferait Sirius s'il me voyait dans cet état ? Non ne pas penser à lui... La fouine ! Penses à la fouine, tu ne pourras pas le surveiller si tu n'es pas en forme !_

Drago Malefoy était devenu une obsession pour le Gryffondor. Il était persuadé que ce dernier préparait un mauvais coût. A cause de ces suspicions, il s'était mis à le suivre dans tous les coins de Poudlard avec sa cape d'invisibilité ou la carte des Maraudeurs. Mais, depuis un certain épisode, il avait décidé de se servir uniquement de la carte. En effet, au cours d'un de ses espionnages, il avait suivi Malefoy directement jusque dans la salle de bain des préfets. Pour sa défense, Harry ne rappelait plus à quoi servait cette salle, _et puis la fouine n'est pas un préfet alors il n'aurait pas dû y aller !_ Sauf que le temps qu'il se rende compte de son erreur, Malefoy était en train de se déshabiller. Bien qu'il aurait pu tourner la tête et ne pas le regarder, le brun avait préféré rester attentif. Il espérait ainsi voir la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras du blond et prouver à Hermione qu'il avait raison sur son compte. Mais il avait été détourné de son objectif par la vision, érotique, du corps nu du Serpentard. Par merlin, ce blond avait un corps à damner un saint. Enfin de compte, il s'était enfui en courant, une belle érection entre les jambes sans avoir regarder son bras. Le souvenir de sa tentative d'espionnage ratée raviva un début d'érection. _Non finalement ne pense à rien !_

Alors qu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il fut surpris de voir l'agitation qui régnait parmi les élèves. Tous chuchotaient plus ou moins fort, agitant les mains dans tous les sens. Harry se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit entre Ron et Seamus en face d'Hermione. Fait assez exceptionnel pour être noté, Ronald Weasley n'était pas en train de manger mais écoutait attentivement Parvati.

 _Ok,_ pensa le survivant, _là c'est grave. Normalement rien ni personne ne peut éloigner Ron de la nourriture. Et encore moins un ragot de Parvati !_

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Harry.

_ Harry !

_ Tu n'es pas au courant ?!

_ Comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas ?

_ Calmez-vous, bon sang ! S'écria Harry perdu par les exclamations de ses amis.

_ Pardon Harry, déclara Hermione. On se demandait juste comment tu avais fait pour ne rien avoir entendu. Cela fait des heures que tout Pourdlard ne parle que de cette nouvelle prophétie.

_ J'étais allé m'entraîner au Quidditch et voler un peu Mione, soupira t-il.

Puis réalisant ce que son amie avait dit, il s'exclama : Attends, de quelle nouvelle prophétie tu parles ?

Tous ses camarades baissèrent les yeux, évitant autant que possible de croiser son regard. Un silence se répandit à la table des Gryffondors. Aucun ne semblait vouloir lui annoncer la nouvelle. Chacun se regardait, gêné, attendant qu'un autre parle. Même Ron et Hermione paraissaient ne pas désirer l'informer de la situation. Harry était d'une humeur noire depuis le début de l'année et même si tous comprenaient, ils évitaient de trop l'énerver. De plus, ils n'avaient pas envie de déprimer leur ami avec cette nouvelle. Harry sentit une vague d'agacement arriver. Le sentant près à craquer, Neville prit sur lui de lui apprendre la prophétie :

_ Heu, et bien,.. le professeur, le professeur Trelawney, balbutia le Gryffondor.

On aurait pu le croire devant le professeur Rogue pour être aussi peu éloquent. Son visage était devenu rouge et il évitait de regarder le survivant dans les yeux. Neville avait beau avoir pris de l'assurance grâce à l'année dernière, par moment il continuait à se comporter comme le timide Gryffondor de première année.

_ Le professeur Trelawney a eu une nouvelle prophétie concernant une personne qui pourrait nous aider à vaincre Tu-sais-qui, répliqua Hermione en coupant la parole à ce pauvre Neville.

Elle avait senti Harry à deux doigts de crier sur leur ami pour le faire parler plus vite.

Soudain l'agacement du jeune homme disparu laissant la place à une montée de panique. Les prophéties étaient à l'origine de tant de ses malheurs. Il ne voulait surtout pas d'une nouvelle le concernant. Mon dieu, il avait déjà perdu son parrain, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser faire son deuil en paix ?

 _Respire Harry,_ s'encouragea t-il. _Peut-être que cette fois tu auras le droit à un bonne nouvelle qui sait ? Oui et c'est pourquoi tes amis se sont empressé de te l'apprendre,_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

_ Qui ? Demanda finalement Harry. Son visage reflétait sa résignation et étrangement un grand calme au vu de la situation.

 _C'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure,_ constata amèrement Hermione. _Pas une seule année ne s'est passée sans qu'on doive affronter un danger. Et celle-ci ne va pas faire exception. J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de mort. Harry ne le supportera pas, et moi et Ron non plus._

_ Elle ne l'a pas dit clairement. Elle a juste parlé de «celle-qui-protège».

Mais il y a un problème..., ajouta Hermione. Drago Malefoy a entendu la prophétie. Attention, je ne dis pas que c'est un mangemort mais s'il en a parlé à son père, alors Tu-sais-qui doit déjà être au cours de l'existence de cette personne et de son rôle. En plus, il n'est pas dit clairement qu'elle va nous aider, seulement qu'elle a le choix mais que le camp qu'elle choisira à toutes les chances de gagner la guerre. Donc si Il réussit à la retrouver avant nous, il risque de l'influencer pour qu'elle choisisse son camp ou de la tuer.

Harry se décomposa en entendant ses nouvelles. _Mais quel con ce Malefoy !_ , jura t-il intérieurement. Il resta assis quelques minutes sans bouger, comme figé. Ses camarades se turent en voyant le Survivant ainsi. Alors que Hermione allait réconforter son ami, le professeur Mcgonagall s'approcha d'eux.

_ Monsieur Potter, le directeur voudrait vous voir dans son bureau, déclara-t-elle. Veuillez me suivre.

Harry se leva et suivit sa directrice de maison comme un automate. Il était choqué par l'arrivée de cette nouvelle prophétie. En plus, il était épuisé. Voler par ce temps pourri c'était finalement avérer être une mauvaise idée. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, partir se coucher et ne pas sortir de son lit avant deux ou trois siècles. Il était tant fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arriver à destination jusqu'à ce que Mcgonagall lui souhaita une bonne soirée à lui et au directeur.

_ Bonsoir Harry.

_ Bonsoir professeur, répondit-il. Vous voulez me voir par rapport à la nouvelle prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet mon garçon. Mais avant tout, as-tu déjà entendu parler des Protecta ?

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques minutes à ce mot mais rien ne lui venait. Hermione avait peut-être raison d'insister pour que Ron et lui lisent un peu plus. Au moins, elle devait avoir une idée de ce qu'était ces « Protecta ».

Comprenant que le silence d'Harry, le directeur commença une explication sur ces êtres :

_ Il y a de nombreuses années, à l'époque de Merlin, la fée Viviane vit mourir le chevalier Lancelot, son fils adoptif. Cette dernière était une des plus puissantes au monde, seuls Merlin la dépassait, mais malgré tous ses pouvoirs, rien de pu empêcher le meurtre de Lancelot. Elle se rendit dans un des temples de Magie et Viviane la pria de l'aider à protéger les êtres qu'elle aimait pour que plus jamais elle ne perde quelqu'un. La Magie, attendrit par les larmes de cette mère, lui transmit un don précieux : celui de protéger les êtres aimés. Ce don se caractérise par un puissant bouclier, aucun sort, aucune arme moldue, aucun poison, absolument rien ne peut passer au travers. Grâce à ce pouvoir, Viviane aida Merlin à vaincre Morgane. Par la suite, Viviane transmit son don à ses descendantes. Mais les sorciers avaient compris l'importance de ce don, et plutôt que le chérir et l'utiliser pour protéger, ils forcèrent les Protecta à s'en servir pour gagner des guerres. Parce que si les Protecta possèdent bien un bouclier de défense, il ne peut pas s'appliquer pour elles-mêmes. Les Protecta sont devenues de plus en plus rares et on pensait qu'il ne restait plus une seule descendante de Viviane. Aujourd'hui, peu sont ceux qui se souviennent d'elles.

_ Mais vous vous pensez que la personne de la prophétie, «celle-qui-protège», serait une Protecta, une descendante de la fée Viviane ?, demanda Harry.

_ J'ai déjà rencontré cette personne il y a quelques années. Elle n'était alors qu'un bébé mais j'ai vu son bouclier et sa nature n'a fait aucun doute.

_ Mais alors professeur, cela veut dire que vous savez qui elle est ? Vous savez où elle se trouve ? Et si vous l'avez rencontré, c'est qu'elle est de notre côté, non ?

Harry déballait ses questions à un rythme extrêmement rapide, ce qui fit rire Albus qui n'arrivait à saisir qu'un mot sur deux. Harry rougit quand il se rendit compte de son attitude, il répéta ses questions plus calmement et attendit que son professeur lui réponde.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, il allait tout raconter à Harry mais comment faire comprendre à ce dernier que ce qu'il avait fait à sa jeune amie était pour le plus grand bien ? Le vieux homme savait manier les mots mais il était conscient que cela n'allait pas suffire au jeune Potter. Il décida alors de lui montrer ses souvenirs, ainsi le Gryffondor comprendrait mieux tous les enjeux.

Il se leva de sa chaise et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Arrivé devant la pensive, Albus versa ses souvenirs et indiqua au jeune de plonger. Harry bascula la tête la première et il fut témoin de toutes les actions de son professeur envers la fille avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses amies, Cassiopeia. Il vit la rencontre entre Albus et le bébé après son enlèvement par les Fenwick, comment le professeur avait appris l'identité de l'enfant et comment il avait été témoin de son don.

 **Flash-back**

 **Albus Dumbledore était furieux. Sa magie s'échappait de lui, menaçante, et envahissait la pièce. En face de lui, les Fenwick étaient terrifiés. Recroquevillés l'un l'autre sur le canapé, ils n'osaient plus regarder le mage dans les yeux. C'était dans un moment comme celui-ci que l'on comprenait pourquoi il avait réussi à vaincre Grindelwald et que Voldemort le craignait.**

 **Toutefois, Albus rappela vite sa magie de peur qu'elle ne réveille l'enfant qui se trouvait dans son berceau, à côté du canapé.**

 **Albus tenta alors de faire entendre raison au couple:**

 **_ Je comprends votre colère, mes amis, mais il est injuste qu'une enfant innocente paie ainsi pour les fautes de sa famille.**

 **_ Vous ne comprenez rien du tout !, cria Mme Fenwick, son regard était autant rempli de folie que celui de Bellatrix Lestrange et ce fait inquiéta Albus. Nous avons perdu notre fils unique dans cette guerre ! Ils l'ont massacrés, notre fils, notre magnifique et petit garçon, se lamenta t-elle. Ils l'ont tués et nous avons retrouvé son corps en morceaux. Il est hors de question que ces monstres s'en sortent, vous m'entendez ?! Je veux leur faire payer ! Je veux qu'ils comprennent la douleur de perdre un enfant comme moi j'ai perdu le mien !**

 **_ Personne ne sait qui a tué notre fils, dit calmement Monsieur Fenwick, trop calmement sans doute, mais c'était des mangemorts. Je me moque que certains aient prétendu être sous Imperium, ils méritent tous de souffrir. Cette petite n'est que la première d'une longue liste, ils paieront. Après l'avoir tué, nous repartirons enlever son frère et cette fois aucun petit bouclier ne nous arrêtera.**

 **La mention de « bouclier » fit plisser les yeux à Albus. Il était impossible que le frère ait un bouclier de protection et pas sa sœur. Mais alors comment les Fenwick avaient pu enlever la petite ? Auraient-ils eu le temps de briser son bouclier et pas celui de son frère ?**

 **Perdu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore ne remarqua pas immédiatement que l'homme avait récupéré sa baguette et qu'il le menaçait. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le mari l'appelait qu'il comprit qu'il était en fâcheuse position.**

 **_ Je suis navré, mais vous en savez beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas vous laisser nous arrêter. Adieu Albus, j'espère que la mort sera une aventure intéressante. Stupéfix !**

 **Un combat débuta entre Albus et le couple Fenwick. Dumbledore était le plus puissant mais le couple Fenwick n'était pas à sous-estimer. Les sorts de toutes les couleurs fusaient dans la pièce, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, tous commençaient à fatiguer mais ils évitaient de relâcher leur attention. Soudain, Albus se prit en violent sort de découpe qui le fit lâcher sa baguette. A présent à genoux devant le couple, le mage n'avait rien pour se défendre. Madame Fenwick lui lança un autre sort de découpe mais le sortilège rebondit sur un bouclier doré. Albus leva la tête et croisa le regard argent du bébé qui s'était réveillé et qui le regardait attentivement.**

Harry découvrit également la décision difficile de Dumbledore de ne pas rendre la fillette à sa famille, trop proche du côté obscur, celle de faire vivre la jeune sorcière dans le monde moldu. Les protecta ne faisaient presque jamais de magie instinctive, leur bouclier leur prenant trop de force. Il était même déjà arrivé qu'une protecta ne puisse pas faire de magie alors qu'elle avait reçu tout l'enseignement qui convenait. C'est pourquoi, Albus n'eut aucune crainte en la laissant chez les moldus, elle ne serait pas découverte. Enfin, l'annonce de la prophétie, la certitude d'Albus sur l'identité de « celle-qui-protège », l'arrivée dans le monde moldu, la révélation à Cassiopeia et sa mère adoptive et leurs réactions. En sortant de la pensive, Harry était désarçonné. Il avait du mal à croire que son amie était une sorcière, pire encore une sorcière de CETTE famille. Et comment son professeur avait pu leur faire une chose pareille ? Même s'il connaissait ses raisons, elles lui paraissaient médiocres.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit simplement Dumbledore, dos à Harry. Ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable. Rien ne peut justifier ce que j'ai fait. Mais mes actions n'étaient guidés que par mon désir de protéger le maximum de personnes. Je défie qui que ce soit de dire le contraire ! Ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice, comparé à toutes les familles qui seraient sauvés par la suite. Bien que ça ne puisse être qu'une piètre consolation, j'ai fait tout ce qui été dans mon pouvoir pour lui donner une belle vie malgré tout. Je lui ai donné une famille aimante, loin du monde sorcier certes. Elle aurait eu une enfance heureuse dans le monde moldu, avec une éducation de tolérance et d'esprit critique. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais eu cette chance si je l'avais laissé dans sa vraie famille. Je ne demande pas à être pardonné. Cassiopeia m'a fait penser à toi, Harry, elle n'était qu'un bébé détenant un pouvoir trop grand. J'ai ressenti le désir de la protéger et de nous protéger, je ne l'ai pas rendu à sa famille mais je l'ai placé dans un foyer où je savais qu'elle serait aimée. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

Harry ne savait que dire. Cette situation n'était pas la plus bizarre qu'il affrontait, elle semblait presque normale, par rapport à toutes les autres, mais par Merlin quelle histoire ! Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de dormir. Il observait Dumbledore, ce dernier avait pris un coup de vieux. Ne sachant que faire, Harry retourna s'asseoir.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, commença Harry mal à l'aise

_ Alors ne dis rien, mon garçon. Tu as l'air fatigué Harry, as-tu des problèmes pour dormir ces derniers temps ?

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie parler de ses cauchemars avec son aîné, surtout pas après toutes ses révélations. De toutes façons, ses cauchemars n'avaient rien à voir avec des visions de Voldemort donc il pouvait ne pas en parler.

_ Oui, tout va bien professeur, pourrais-je aller me coucher maintenant ?, demanda Harry en faisant un pauvre sourire.

_Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Albus. Cependant, j'aurais besoin de toi demain matin. Je sais que c'est le week-end et que tu dois vouloir te détendre avec Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley mais je compte passer voir Miss Green et sa fille et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

_ D'accord professeur, répliqua Harry, désireux de sortir vite et d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit Monsieur.

_ Repose toi bien Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne perdit pas de temps et sortit du bureau du directeur. Finalement tout cela l'avait encore plus fatigué. Une fois dans le dortoir, il ne se dévêtit même pas et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva difficilement. Il avait encore rêver du moment où son parrain était tombé dans le Voile et cette fois il avait vu Cassie être emporté elle aussi. En prenant sa baguette et après avoir mis ses lunettes, il jeta un sort à ses vêtements pour les défroisser. Tant pis, il ne se changerait pas. Ses amis étaient tous dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner mais Harry n'avait pas faim et il décida d'aller voir directement le directeur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et le directeur se trouvèrent devant la maison des Green. Le Gryffondor se sentit mélancolique en apercevant la maison de son amie. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne leur avait plus rendu visite. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir réellement confier ses secrets à Cassiopeia lui avait pesé, et par la suite, il n'avait pas voulu les mettre en danger. Il s'était alors progressivement éloigné. Aujourd'hui il avait appris que Cassie était une sorcière, il se moquait de sa famille biologique, il était égoïstement heureux de savoir qu'elle allait faire parti de son monde et il espérait qu'ils pourraient retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient eu, il y a longtemps.

La porte d'entrée venait à peine de s'ouvrir qu'Harry se retrouva étouffé dans l'étreinte de son amie.

_ Harry, cria Cassie, tu es là ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'avais plus vu ! Entre, maman a préparé des gaufres et tu dois avoir faim. Cassie continua à parler à son ami, ignorant délibérément le vieux directeur qui ne sembla pas s'offenser mais qui, au contraire, souriait tranquillement.

Le petit groupe entra dans la maison et s'installa dans le salon en attendant que Silvia arrive avec les gaufres. Le petit-déjeuner se passa calmement, Harry avait été pris dans une autre étreinte par Mrs Green qui n'avait rien à envier à Mrs Weasley. Il avait également dû répondre aux questions de Silvia et de Cassie qui voulaient savoir comment se passaient ses études. Après avoir mangé, les enfants se mirent à parler du monde magique. Harry essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible à son amie. Cette dernière avait beaucoup de questions :

_ Attends, c'est quoi un portoloin ? Il y a vraiment un premier ministre de la magie ?

Où est-ce que je peux acheter une baguette ? Comment ça, on n'a pas la même monnaie mais comment je vais faire, moi ?

Pendant ce temps, Silvia Green avait pris Dumbledore en aparté. Ils s'étaient installés au fond du salon et discutaient à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu.

_ C'est plutôt malin de votre part d'avoir fait venir Harry, déclara Mrs Green. Mais si vous voulez me convaincre que laisser partir ma fille dans ce monde de fous où on va vouloir la tuer, vous avez intérêt à avoir plus que quelques tours de passe-passe et la confiance d'un enfant.

_ Mrs, la situation est dure pour vous mais vous devez comprendre que garder Cassiopeia ici ne l'aiderait pas, au contraire vous avez plus de chances de mourir.

_ Je ne comprends pas, rien n'est arrivé durant toutes ses années. Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que cela va changer ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Une prophétie est apparue. Voldemort va tout faire pour la retrouver et sans vous offenser, vous n'êtes pas de taille à l'affronter. Cassiopeia est une sorcière et une Protecta, il est très important qu'elle apprenne à utiliser sa magie. Elle est restée plus longtemps avec vous qu'elle n'aurait du. Normalement c'est à partir de 11 ans que les jeunes partent à Poudlard.

_ Si elle n'y est pas encore c'est de votre faute ! Comment puis-je savoir que vous n'essayez pas de me manipuler et de vous servir de Cassie ?

_ Je vous jure sur ma magie qu'il est impératif que Cassie aille à Poudlard et qu'elle apprenne à user de ses dons. Jurer sur sa magie est le serment le plus important chez les sorciers. Je ne le fais pas sans raison. De plus, je vais demander à des Aurors de vous protéger pendant que Cassie est à Poudlard, on ne sait jamais.

Silvia aurait voulu que Cassie n'approche jamais de ce monde. Il semblait merveilleux au premier coup d'oeil mais on pouvait se rendre compte du danger qu'il y avait. Cependant, elle connaissait sa fille, Cassiopeia était déjà fasciné par ce monde. Silvia l'avait vu regarder intensément sa valise, comme si elle voulait la remplir pour partir voyager. Elle ne voulait pas restreindre sa fille ou l'empêcher de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Alors, elle abdiquait, tout en espérant avoir fait le bon choix.

_ Je veux avoir de ses nouvelles tous les jours, exigea-t-elle, et je veux qu'elle passe ses vacances avec moi ! Et si elle ne se plaint pas dans votre école, je la retire immédiatement et je la fais revenir. Est-ce clair ?

_ Oui Mrs,dit Albus.

_ Cassie, appela Silvia, viens une minute ma chérie.

La jeune fille vint aux côtés de sa mère. Elle comprit sans qu'elle eut besoin de lui dire qu'elle devait faire sa valise pour Poudlard. Même si Cassiopeia n'avait pas confiance en Albus, elle croyait Harry. En plus, elle était vraiment fascinée par ce qu'elle avait appris sur le monde magique et elle avait très envie de le voir de ses propres yeux. Cassie fit rapidement sa valise, elle avait déjà commencé à réfléchir la veille sur ce qu'elle devrait amener.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cassiopeia, Harry et Albus sortirent de la petite maison. La jeune fille regarda une dernière fois l'endroit qu'elle considérait comme sa maison. La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa avant de transplaner est qu'elle espérait revenir dans peu de temps. Malheureusement, elle se trompait lourdement.

* * *

 **A suivre !**


End file.
